DS HP fanfic Battle for Hogwarts mark 2
by RazacRazer
Summary: the next instalement in my fanfiction series, feel your mind blown as you read about hogwarts being under siege again R&R :0


David Shuter Harry Potter Fanfiction

THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS, THE SECOND

"Minerva McGonagal was a brave woman, she fought for the good of Hogwarts until the very end. She will be sorely missed by all. Her last wish was to have me be headmaster of Hogwarts, and head of the Gryffindor, as, I'm sure some of you would think, was my birth right, but I would much rather be just the Defense against the Dark arts and her still be our head, but, alas, that is impossible. So I promise you, I will protect Hogwarts from the new death eater threat." I said from the behind the old golden bird that McGonagal, and before her, Dumbledore used to give speeches to the children filled great hall. I raised my goblet in the air and said

"To Minerva McGonagal, a brave Gryffindor until the end" the whole hall raised their glasses and murmured "Minerva McGonagal" in response, I stepped back and walked towards my seat at the staff table, Hermione stood up and hugged me tightly, tears leaking from her eyes, I hugged back, then kissed her forehead

" It'll be Ok Hermione" she sniffled then said

"I guess.." I turn my head to the doors, where Harry and Ron stood guard. I nod to them, they nod back. Hermione then looks up at me

"so" she sniffs "I guess you're the new Headmaster, boss"she smiled slightly, I smiled a little back

"you're going to have to do whatever I ask, whatever I command"

"what is it master wishes" she smirked, I leaned in and whispered

"Master wishes that you report to the headmaster's office tonight, perferably wearing something lacey, and easily ripped off"she shivered and whispered back seductively

"your wish is my command" I chuckled and pulled back and made my way to Harry and Ron, with Hermione on my tail.

"Hey David" they both said, in a sad tone

"hullo guys, how's the defense business going?" I said as Hermione grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine, I smiled down at her. Harry said

"we're secure, Kingsley sends his regards, and congratulations, as do we" Ron smiled and said

"good on you mate" I nodded

"thanks guys, not the way I wanted to get the position, but I'm happy all the same" Hermione squeezed my hand and said

"we know love, we know" I smiled slightly and said

"just like old times eh guys? Defending the innocent, ending up in deadly situations, only differences are I've got this lovely girl on my arm, and I'm even more powerful" I chuckled, Hermione kissed my cheek and murmured

"I love you"

"I love you too Hermione" I murmured back. Ron made a gagging sound

"all this lovey dovey stuff is going to make me spew" I chuckled

"well I'm sure Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is free for you" Hermione added

"and I'm sure she'd _love_ some alone time with you Ronald" Harry elbowed him

"she may even strip for you" Ron covered his mouth

"I think I really am going to spew now" we laughed, then I said

"I better dismiss the students.. See you later" I kissed Hermione on the cheek then whispered in her ear

"remember Master's order" she muttered

"I'll be there in an hour, master" I smiled and walked up to the front of the great hall and called out

"Silence! We have all had a very filling dinner, laughed and was merry in Minerva's honor, now I must insist you all hurry off to bed! Lessons in the morning and I'm sure you all have homework to complete! goodnight and sweet dreams!" I nodded and stepped down and made my way to the Headmasters office, once there I glanced at the pictures of the previous headmasters, nodding at some, then when my eyes reached Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagal I said

"I'm really sorry Minerva.." she nodded gravely

"I know it was hard on you, to kill me. But I thank you for it. I did not want to spend the rest of eternity with the thirst for blood. But the good thing to come out of it is that Hogwarts has another great headmaster, the Heir of Gryffindor! One of the heros of Hogwarts no less!" she smiled at the end. Snape muttered

"great, another Gryffindor headmaster, Shuter no less" I rolled my eyes

"would you rather Harry Snape? Or Hermione? Or Ron?" he looked at me in horror

"not Potter! Or that insufferable know it all! Or Weasley!" Dumbledore said sternly

"now Severus, be nice, remember they are the saviors of the wizarding world your talking about. And I'd watch who your calling names, seeing, if the rumors are true, your speaking to her boyfriend" I laughed

"the rumors are true Dumbledore" Dumbledore chuckled

"thought so. Pardon an old mans observing, but I knew since your first year that you two would end up together, the way you looked at each other, with obvious love in your eyes. I'm surprised it took the world almost ending to get you two together."

"It's because mr Heir of Gryffindor didn't pluck up the courage to ask me" said a female voice behind me, I turned to see Hermione walking up to us in her scarlet red robes. I smiled and said

"Gryffindor wasn't known for his talent of asking girls out" Dumbledore said

"actually he was." I turned to him

"not helping Dumbledore, and your forgiven for observing" he laughed and said

"no need to call me 'Dumbledore' anymore, please, call me Albus. That goes to you too Hermione, and Harry and Ron as well"

"thank you Albus" both Hermione and I said. Albus smiled and said

"I'm sure you didn't come up to talk to dead people Hermione, so we'll let you take your leave, I assure you, none of us are in the bedroom" we blushed slightly. Minerva said

"you treat Hermione right David, she is a fine young woman and if you hurt her I will come back from the dead and kick your butt" I put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to me

"I wouldn't dare" I looked down into her eyes and said "I wouldn't give her up for the world, I love her." she smiled and looked into my eyes and said

"right back at you, now lets check out this bedroom of yours"

Once in, she sat on my new bed, which was king sized, and took in the room, there was a desk by the window, bookshelves already filled with my books, a closet filled with muggle and wizarding clothes, plus a bed side table. She smiled

"it's huge, bigger than the staff bedrooms for sure!" I laughed then said

"so when are you moving in?" she looked at me with shock on her face

"are you serious?!" I said

"of course. this room is easily big enough for two" she grinned

"first thing tomorrow?" I shook my head

"no can do" she pouted

"why not?"

"We have to teach tomorrow morning"

"oh...right, how about lunch hour"

"that works" I smiled, she smiled back. I asked

'so what happened to lacy and easily ripped off?" she laughed

"well I wasn't about to wear something like that in front of all those old headmasters now was I?" I chuckled and sat beside her, she got up, placing a hand on my chest, making a point for me to stay where I was. She took a few steps and started to take off her robes, slowly, painfully slow. She smiled seductively as she stripped off the last bits, reveling a black lacy nightshirt that went down to just over her belly, and black lacy underwear, which did not really cover anything at all. She smiled and said

"brain cell check" I acted dumbfounded and asked

"What's a brain cell?" she laughed, as did I, she walked over super model style then pushed me down on the bed, and slowly climbed onto me, then bent down and kissed my neck, then made her way up to my lips. We started out with slow, long kisses, then they became hungrier and faster. Our tongues met, tangling with each other. We rolled so that we were side my side on the bed, but still as close as possible, our arms around each other, her legs wrapped around my torso. Our torso's pushing up against each other, trying to get closer, but finding it impossible. We both moaned in pleasure. Then finally I pushed her away and got up, panting for breath. I started stripping, she took off the under things muttering something about it being 'expensive' and she didn't want it 'ripped to shreds by a horny Vampire' I smiled when I finished and flexed my muscles, she whispered

"your _so_ sexy" her eyes looking me over, making me shiver when her eyes lingered on my manhood, which was very hard. I looked her over in turn and whispered back

"not as sexy as you" my eyes lingering on her breasts and entrance. She shivered as well then murmured

"why don't you come back to bed love?"

"I was planing on it" then I jumped back into bed and picked up where we left off.

"This never gets old!" Hermione moaned after she un-mounted me when I was done un-loading my last load. I moaned too

"we're getting better at it, that's for sure" she smiled and nestled into my neck. I held her tight

"I was thinking.." she began. I chuckled

"no surprise there, please continue"

"about what that vampire said at St. Mungos, about the attack on Hogwarts, it's only a few months away. I was thinking we move the children out the week before, so they still learn as much as they can before they have to leave" I say

"I agree, but is this is not the sort of thing you talk about after sex now is it?"she chuckled sleepily

"guess not" she yawns, then her breathing slowly slows, I close my eyes as well.

_**-months later, a week before the scheduled attack on Hogwarts-**_

"Now as you may know, the school will be attacked in a week, by the death eater movement and, by Merlins beard, I'll be damned if they take it, so tomorrow, you will all be moved to a safe location away from here" to this raised much protest from the older students in the great hall. I continued with my hands raised palms up "but if you are 17, and if you so wish, you may remain, just give your name and house to Professor Granger after dinner. Younger students, I suggest you pack up whatever you can tonight. I shall leave you all to your eating, bon apatite!" I stepped down from the golden bird and went to Harry and Ron at the doors and said

"have you scouted out a route for the students to escape on?" they shook their heads and Harry said

"we were about to." I nodded and said

"I'm coming with you, even though I'm now headmaster, I'm still an auror" Ron said

"good, was afraid we'd lost you mate" I chuckled

"not a chance" we smiled and Harry led the way. As we walked he said

"did you know that Ginny got into the Holyhead Harpies David?" I shook my head

"sorry, no. I've been a little busy recently"

"yeah, in bed" Ron mumbled, I turned and punched him in the gut, lightly

"shut your mouth Weasley" he gasped in pain and grabbed his stomach

"Merlins Beard David! That hurt! Remember your stronger than you used to be!" I felt sorry, but said

"that teaches you to watch your mouth then" Harry chuckled then said

"well, if you don't mind me prying, how are things going with Hermione?" I smiled then said

"better than I had ever hoped, in fact..." I pulled out a small box and opened it, to reveal a silver ring with a nice sized chunk of diamond on it "if everything goes well with this attack, I plan to ask her to marry me" Ron said in astonishment

"but.. But.. Your only 21! Isn't that too young to get married! And you've only been dating for 2 years!" I roll my eyes

"and had been in love with each other for 7 years before that, and loads of people get married before 21 Ron. I thought you said you'd given up on Hermione."

"I had, sort of, I was hoping that you'd mess up, obviously I'm too stupid to see how much you love each other" I grabbed his shoulder

"it's ok Ron, I understand. And I'm sure you'll find someone else, the way Luna has been looking at you recently.." I smiled, he smiled slightly too. Harry Spoke up and said

"good on you mate, I'm sure she'll say yes. Hmmm, Hermione Shuter, I like it. In fact, I had planned on asking Ginny to marry me after the Quidditch season" Ron's eyes bulged, then relaxed some. I smiled and said

'Ginerva Potter, a nice name, just treat my god sister right, or I'll have to kill you" I made my Fangs grow and grinned, showing them. Fear flashed in his eyes, then he laughed, my fangs shrunk back as I laughed with him. Then our laughing halted when we heard distant voices. I used my super hearing to listen to the conversation

"_but Jack, if we attacked now.." _said a voice I knew well, Avery's

"_Enough"_ said another voice I knew, but couldn't pinpoint it _"I know your concerns. But only the date of the dark lords fall can we do this. If we do penetrate the school.. Nevermind, you know the plan Avery_. _We have the school surrounded_, _no brat is getting out. Hogwarts shall fall. And Shuter and the rest of Potter's gang shall kneel before their master!"_ I cursed under my breath and whispered

"get back to the school now!" they didn't need to be told twice, they turned on their heels and ran, I ran at human speed with them

"what Is it?" Harry asked as we ran

"death eaters, they have the school surrounded" Ron cursed

"merlins beard! How did they do it without us noticing?"I shrugged

"well if I knew everything..I'd be a gizlionare"I said as we charged inside. And turned and whipped out my wand and waved it, the doors closed, then I tapped the wall, sending a message through the walls for all doors and windows to be shut and secured, I then pointed my wand to my throat and said

"All staff and aurors report to the headmasters office at once, all students report to your dormitories and stay there. All prefects patrol the halls." my voice rumbled through the halls. I made my way with Harry and Ron to my office, once there we found that Hermione, Flitwick, and Slughorn had already made it. Slughorn asked

"David! What is it that makes you call us at this untimely hour!"

"I'd like to know very much myself" squeaked Flitwick. I sat behind my desk and looked upon them.

"You shall know as soon as the rest come" Hermione came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, I reached up and placed my hand on top of hers and rubbed it gently with my thumb. We watched as the rest of the staff and Aurors pilled in and stood in a semi circle in front of me. I said

"tonight Harry, Ron and I went out to scout a route for the children to escape tomorrow, when we overheard a conversation. Death eaters, Avery and, I'm guessing their leader, Jack. They have the school surrounded. And plan to attack the day Voldemort was defeated. Which is a week away. and unless I'm very much mistaken, that night is also a full moon."

"It is" said Dawlish

"well then. I'm sure you know our problem then. All we have for the fight is the people around us right now, plus a few students, we will be facing Death eaters, Werewolves at their strongest, and Vampires. Not good odds, we can't expect outside help, as was promised to come two days from now. We are on our own and we need a plan." I turned to Harry "what's the Plan Harry?" he held his hand up, palms facing me

"this is your show David. It's your school. It's your turn to lead us, I've had my share" I nod, then sigh. I stand up, pull out my wand and draw up a map of Hogwarts and the grounds out of thin air

"we shall put up shield defenses like we did two years ago. Professor Flitwick and Hermione, you are in charge of that"

"I remember all the charms we put up last time, it shall be done Headmaster" Hermione kissed my cheek and said

"I'll put up a few extra charms I've read about love" I nodded and said

"we're going to need sharpshooters to pick off far away targets, plus ones that seem to threaten our ground force, Professor Sinistra, I'll put you in charge of that force, take some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws up into the Gryffindor and Astronomy towers, co-ordinate with Professor Sprout and Flitwick for the possible candidates for that job"

"Will do Headmaster"

"we'll need a medic station, obviously you are in charge of that Poppy, Professor Sprout you shall aid her, given your knowledge of plants. Take some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws you don't think are good fighters to help you there"

"of course David" they both said.

"Horace, you are in charge of brewing antidotes to poisons, and bites, also see if you can improvise a way to suck out Vampire venom, you'll be stationed at the medic station"

"I'll start on that right away David"he left the room at a trot.

"Now comes the tricky part, the protection of the first, second and third year students. I say hide them here or the chamber of secrets, but the problem is finding the right place, my office would barely fit them, plus everyone knows where it is, and with enough force, can enter it. The chamber is big enough, but would be very scary for the children. I know I was scared out of my mind when we entered all those years ago, but that could of been the threat of a giant snake killing us. Suggestions?" Ron said

"the Room of requirements" I shook my head

"That would be good, if we were sure no death eater had crossed upon it during their time here, also does the room even still work after that fire? I still say the Chamber. There's even a second route out of it that exits outside of the grounds, so if worst comes to worst, they can escape un seen" Dumbledore said from behind me

"as much as I regret sending the children into a great black hole, it is our only choice" Snape said

"for once, I agree with Shuter, though it pains me, he is correct" I nod back at them and turn my attention to the staff

"in that case, the fifth and fourth years shall protect the younger students inside the chamber, though an adult presence will be needed, Filtch, that's your job" he shrugged

"better than cleaning up rubble" I smiled slightly

"I'm sure that will come after words" he muttered curses and left the room. I then said

"now for the main defense. Myself, Harry, Ron and.." I turned to Hermione with pain in my eyes "as much as I want you as far from danger as possible, I know you won't stay behind, or go down with the younger students, so I have to ask, will you fight beside me?" she said sternly

"your right" then she softened up "I would fight beside you anyway, David Shuter, Heir of Gryffindor, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor" I smiled

"I would have it no other way, Hermione Granger, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, co-head of Gryffindor" she smiled. I turned back to the map " as I was saying, myself, Harry, Ron and Hermione shall lead the main defense at the main entrance, Dawlish and Benson at the draw bridge, and Garrow at the suspension bridge, knew we shouldn't have rebuilt that one. The rest of you will disperse between the three. Our force will mainly be made of 6th and 7th year Gryffindors, and mixture of 7th year Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and if they will help, Slytherins. The aids will made up of mostly 6th year all houses. Staff dismissed!" I took a deep breath then collapsed into my chair. Hermione kneeled down beside me and stroked my cheek

"that is a good plan, worthy of Athena" I shook my head

"but what if it isn't good enough? What if we lose everyone, everything, I couldn't live for eternity with that guilt." Dumbledore said

"that is enough David! I made sacrifices for the greater good when I was Headmaster. I didn't know Harry would Survive the killing curse again did I? Your plan was better than mine even. Now I suggest you go get some sleep, all of you, something tells me you are going to have a very busy week. I nodded and got up, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her to our Bedroom.

"As you know, the school will be attacked tonight. We have protection charms in place, but those won't last long. The younger students, along with the 4th and 5th years, shall proceed with mister Filtch here to the Chamber of secrets for protection. The rest of you, shall report to your posts. Now Slytherins, it has come time to decide where your loyalties lie. If you wish to help, you will help with the main defense at the entrances, if you chose not to aid us, you shall accompany the younger students to the chamber, under guard." I said to the great hall the evening before the attack. Murmurs burst fourth from the Slytherin table. Then the doors to the great hall opened. 6 bodies entered, the lead one said

"they better aid, for I gave up my family to fight what I believed in, and they should do the same" Draco. I smiled

"Draco! Luna! Neville! Hannah! Seamus! Dean! How did you get in?" I asked. Draco said

"well I posed as a death eater guard, making them think I returned to them, then I smuggled this lot in, those enchantments were meant to keep evil out, not good. I shall lead the Slytherins." I nodded and said

"hopefully I won't have to save ass again" he chuckled

"hope not" I ordered

"you help Garrow at the suspension bridge, take some of your Slytherins, Luna and Neville, you shall aid Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, Hannah, Seamus and Dean shall aid Benson and Dawlish. Now lets get this thing done. If we all survive this, drinks are on me" '_hopefully to celebrate Hermione and my engagement'_ I thought. Everyone got up and went to their posts. I pulled Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco aside and said

"Listen, if one or more of us don't make it through the night, I just wanted to say, you have been the best-est best friend I could ever have, even you Draco, we had a patchy first few years, but in the end, you turned out all right" he smiled

"You too David"

"It has been an honor to have known you, fought with you, and worked with you" they all smiled and said

'you too David" I smiled back then turned to Hermione and pulled her close, my arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around my neck

"and you, miss Hermione Granger, I want you too know, you are my personal sun, that shines for me even in the darkest of times. I love you with all my heart, and would have stayed with you till the end of time, figuratively and literally. And if I do die, I want you to move on, live a normal life, fall in love again, have kids, maybe name one after me. You were and shall always be the one." I said, smiling sadly. Tears were leaking from her eyes

"oh David!" she tightened her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She sobbed into my neck and whispered

"you were...and shall always be... the One too. I love you too, David Shuter. You are my universe. You are... you are my love." a few tears leaked from my eyes too. I could hear the quiet sobbing of Luna and Hannah, who had joined us just a few moments before. Just then the howling started. I pulled back from Hermione and rubbed my eyes then said

"it's time."

I ran out into the main yard with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville hot on my tail

"Hermione, how long do you think it will take them to get through the bubble?" she sounded uncertain

"well it depends on the strength of the spells, number of spells and the speed at which they come. It won't last indefinitely, but it could hold for hours, or minutes. I would recommend being on our guard" Luna said

"those werewolves will be nasty things to deal with, would rather deal with all the Nargles in the world" Ron nodded

"we all would Luna, we all would"

"considering they don't exist" said a Slytherin who was close enough to hear. I turned to her

"listen Miss Basset, you have no solid evidence that they don't, so Until such time as you do, keep an open mind" she rolled her eyes

"fine, Professor Shuter" I pulled out my wand and pointed it to my throat and said

"_Sonurus!" _then yelled in a magnified voice "Attackers of Hogwarts! Death Eaters, Vampires and Werewolves! Beware! This is your last chance to leave un-harmed! For as long as I, David Shuter, Heir of Gryffindor remain Headmaster of this school, none shall take it! And if you even scratch one of my student or staff, I will hunt you down! May you rot in hell!" I growled deep in my throat then ended the spell. "Hopefully, they get the message" just then spells started assaulting the shield from all angles. Harry said

"I guess they didn't" I said

"take on whoever you wish. But Avery and this Jack, are mine" I said in a deadly tone at the end. The memory of Hermione on the floor of the cabin, half naked with Avery kissing and feeling her up burst forth in my mind. A growl started deep in my chest and slowly worked it's way up my throat and out of my mouth, it was loud and long. That same memory must have resurfaced in Hermione's mind cause she shivered beside me, then grabbed my arm

"don't do anything stupid and reckless David, but if you get the chance, make his death, very, painful." I nodded and watches the pretty lights in the sky. Then after half an hour, the shield started to fade. I turned to a Hufflepuff

"go tell the other posts to get ready" he nodded and ran off. I got my wand ready

"remember!" I yelled "Vampires can only be killed by fire and the killing curse, I would prefer you use the first option students" I grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back. I nodded at Harry and Ron, they nodded back, then looked up as holes started forming in the shield. "This time Hermione, if it should happen, no risking your life over my body" she didn't say anything, for then the shield totally fell apart. I tensed just as werewolves started to charge up the stone bridge. I pointed my wand at the first one and yelled

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _It froze in place. The rest of the students started yelling spells, I felt as each one passed by me, most missed their targets, but some hit. I saw a student about to get mauled by a charging Werewolf, I sprinted over there and stood in front of her, then punched the Werewolf in the nose as it jumped at me, sent it flying over the cliff. I quickly pointed my wand at two more werewolves and froze them in quick secession. I then stunned a few which threatened some of the students. It seemed all they were trying to do was to kill, not bother trying to take any ground. I then killed a particularly large werewolf that was on top of Hermione by Grabbing it around the waist, lifting it off her, then squeezing it to death, I heard it's ribs break and impale it's heart. I threw the body away then helped Hermione up, we stood back to back, firing spells.

"Are you hurt, did it bite you? Scratch you?" I felt her shake her head

"no, thank you David" she said, I murmured

"it's my job love" she said nothing. Just as it seemed like we could handle the werewolves, I saw Vampires sprint over the bridge

"VAMPIRES!" I yelled a warning and charged the vampires at full speed, setting 2 on fire in the short time, I barrel rolled away from the first ones punch, came up standing, twisted the nearest vampire into a headlock and brought him to block a punch, then bit his head off and threw him into the other burning vampires. I grabbed the next incoming fist, twisted it around so the vampire flipped over, then spun around in a circle to gain momentum, then threw her into the fire, which was growing pretty big by now. Two Vampires grabbed my arms. I twisted fast and threw one off, into the fire then flipped the other one over my shoulder, kicked her in the face, and threw her into the fire. Then more vampires grabbed me, two per arm, then one wrapped a chain around my neck, while another one grabbed my head and moved it into a position to rip it off.

"Say goodbye to life Shuter" growled one of the female ones. I struggled, but if I pulled forward, the chains dug into my neck, and the male ones holding my arms were too strong for me too throw off. I growled

"even with my death, you shall never take Hogwarts" she laughed

"its not the building itself we want, it is what is _inside _it"

"thank you for the information" Another female voice said behind the wall of Vampires. Hermione's. together Her, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville's voices yelled

"_Avada Kadavra"_ there was a big flash of green light, then the grips on me slackened and disappeared. I got up and rubbed my neck

"thank you guys" I rasped, my throat dry and in pain from the chains. Hermione nodded

"this makes us even" I smiled slightly

"you still have to save my life at least 10 more times for us to be even" she laughed and shook her head

"the time in the department of Mysteries doesn't count." I laughed

"I wasn't counting that one" then I pointed my wand at a vampire about to bite a student and said

"_Incendio" _he burst into flames. Hermione looked behind me and said

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of chance to make it up then" I turned and watched a surprising number of death eaters marching towards us over the bridge. I pointed my wand at my throat and said

"_Sonurus!_" then yelled "RETREAT! ALL DEFENDERS RETREAT INTO THE CASTLE!"" then I Morphed into my lion, roared and charged the death eaters, hoping to scare them and buy time for the defenders to retreat. A few of the female death eaters screeched in surprise and fear, a man pushed to the front and said in a voice I recognized

"I've got this" _Jack. _He raised his wand and yelled

"_CONFRINGO!"_ I was blasted backwards into the air, I morphed back just as I hit the ground, rolled backwards and came up kneeling, I stood up and pointed my wand at him. Then I recognized his face.

"_You!_ You stole my wand two years ago. You were there at the last battle of Hogwarts." he laughed

"is that all you remember of me _Douche bag_?" my eyes widened in shock. He just called me the nickname that I had back in Canada. I say in shock

"Jack _Lambert_?" he smiled and twirled his wand, _my wand_, in his hand

"yes David. I am a wizard myself, except I was trained in the States. It was there I heard of The Dark Lord, and I set out at once to join him, for it was said that one of his worst nemesis' was none other than the guy I hated most. _David Shuter_. Heir of Gryffindor huh? I would never have guessed that you were actually someone of importance. Now _my_ name will be of importance, Jack Lambert, the one who defeated The Heir of Gryffindor, the one who brought back the Dark Lord!" I shook my head and yelled

"I MISSED YOU! I ACTUALLY MISSED YOU! AS WELL AS ROBERT, DIMTRI, ALINA, MEGHAN! ALL OF YOU! IF I HAD KNOWN!" then something hit me. "Wait, did you just say, your going to bring Voldemort back? It's impossible" he laughed

"it is not. Unfortunately, you shan't live to see it, goodbye David. _AVADA KADAVRA" _I yelled in turn

"_EXPELLIRAMUS!" _our jets of light met. Then something weird started happening, my wand started to vibrate violently in my hand, I looked down at it in surprise. Judging by Jack's expression, his wand, my wand that he was using, was doing it too. Just then a white figure burst from my wand, it turned into a human, one of the vampires I killed when I was charging them, then another one, the other vampire I killed. Then another one burst fourth. This one I knew by name. James. Figures burst from Jack's end too, nameless people.

"You used my wand to kill!" I growled, pouring more power into my spell, it getting closer and closer to him, he didn't even respond. He said

"how is this possible, these wands are not brothers!" I wanted to know the same thing. But just then spells started bombarding the death eaters, I looked back to see spells being shot from the windows. Jack broke the connection and dove out of the way of my spell, I turned on my heels and sprinted for the school. I heard Hermione yell

"David! Up here!" I looked for her voice and found her head leaning out of a fourth story window, there was no way I was going to make. But I had to try, I put more speed into my sprinting, then jumped. I cleared the first 2 floors, and just barely the third, but I was almost to the fourth, I started falling down. Hermione said

"oh no you don't" she grabbed my hands and hauled me in. Where we fell down, me on top of her, I smirked slightly

"well this is a change, me on top of you" she rolled her eyes and muttered

"come here" she pulled my head down and kissed me passionately. I responded in kind. Then she pulled back

"I thought I had lost you when he yelled that killing curse" she whispered, I whispered back

"you doubt my speed or skills?" I acted offended. she shook her head

"no. but it's my job to worry about you. I do worry about you, Every time we go into battle. In year one, when you insisted on going with Dumbledore to save Harry, I worried. In year three, when you ran after Harry when he was running after Sirius, I worried" I nodded

"luckily I tripped on a rock and knocked myself out before I reached him, and the dementors" she nodded and continued

"in fourth year, when you took on the Dragon, I worried beyond belief, when I thought the dragon killed you" she shivered "the third task I was even more worried, because we couldn't even see you, even though I was with you in the department of mysteries, I worried about you, because you had already shown you would have done anything to protect me. Summer before sixth year, when your mum was killed" I shudder, remembering the time. "I worried, because even at your best moments, you still had that look in your eye, I was afraid you were going to off yourself or something" she shivered again, now in tears " then when the death eaters attacked the school at the end of sixth year. Then every little thing that happened during our hunt. I want to stop worrying about you. I want to just be able to love you without this fear of you dying. I just want..I want..you"she reached up and stroked my cheek, which had a few tears rolling down them. I cupped her cheeks in my hands, keeping my balance on top of her with my knees, so I didn't crush her.

"You mentioned having kids with someone else if you died, falling in love with someone else. I don't want love, if it isn't with you, I don't want kids, unless they're with you" she whispered. I smiled

"the feeling is very, very mutual" she smiled back

"then don't die. Please" I smiled sadly

"I'll do my best, if you do yours" she nodded. Then the door opened

"professors" began Denis Creevy, then he stopped when he saw me on top of Hermione he stuttered "I'm s-sorry..I'll..um. come back later" he turned to leave. I quickly got off her and helped her up

"wait, mr Creevy, what is it?" he turned back and said

"the Death Eaters have control of the first three floors, but not pushing forward, just keeping us from re-taking those floors. But something is going on in the great hall. You should come see." I went to a divination's ball, which was showing the great hall, with him. There, Jack had made a giant fire, and he kept a wand hovering over it. I recognized the wand. It was Voldemort's wand. And the fire was in the exact place Voldemort had fallen. He appeared to be chanting something. I realized how he was going to bring Voldemort back. the exact moment he fell, in the same spot, with the most prized possession he had. I looked out the window to the sun rising.

"MERLINS BEARD!" I yelled. I rushed out of the room and ordered

"push forward! At all costs we must make it to the great hall, it concerns the whole Wizarding world, plus the muggle one." they asked no questions, but instead all pushed forward. Harry and the rest of my friends came over to me

"what it is David? Why the great hall?" asked Ron

"why the whole Wizarding world?" asked Neville

"and the Muggle one?" asked Draco

" Jack is bringing Voldemort back, at the exact time and place that he fell" I say gravely

"but that's impossible! We destroyed all his horcruxes!" exclaimed Harry

"apparently, Jack as found a way" Hermione says.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" Seamus said. I nodded and lead the charge down the stairs. I quickly stun a few death eaters on my way. Then I jump over a few students to get ahead of them, I grab a death eater by the throat that cruico-ed one of my students, then threw her over the railing. I then morphed into my lion and charged the wall of death eaters, who scattered at the sight. Finally, we were at the Great halls doors. I morph back, take a deep breath, and kick the doors open, wand raised. No one was there. I yelled

"NO!" Hermione charged in behind me, wand raised.

"What is it?"she asked

"Voldemort.. He's gone. So is Jack." I said. She grabbed my arm

"then they must be in the courtyard" I nod and follow her outside, and there he was, the one who we thought had died, the one who killed my mother, father, Harry's Parents, Cedric, and many, many more. Lord Voldemort. Jack was kneeling at his feet.

"No." I growled. Sprinted forward, grabbed Voldemort by the throat and lifted him up in the air, choking him. He laughed quietly

"why Shuter, long time no see. I see you solved your little feline problem." I growled

"I won't let you live. You are a disgrace to man kind" he laughed again.

"I am more than man, I am a god, for as I CAN NOT DIE!" I heard jack yell

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ I jumped to the side and threw Voldemort head first into the stone wall, hard, he feel to the ground, eyes closed. Jack yelled and ran to his master. The remaining death eaters started firing spells in anger, the vampires charged the students, desperately trying to dodge the flying spells. I yelled

"KEEP THEM AT BAY!" then charged for Jack, wand raised, he turned and yelled

"_Avada Kadavra"_ I yelled

"_Stupify" _we both dodged each others spells, Jack obviously wanted to get Voldemort away from the fighting, because he yelled

"DEATH EATERS, ON ME! WE ARE RETREATING!" I smiled and yelled

"PUSH THEM BACK!" then ran at a vampire that was about to bite Hermione and tackled him to the ground. I growled in his ear

"if anyone is to change her, it. Is. ME!" then I ripped off his head, jumped off him, then set him on fire. I saw the death eaters slowly retreating across the bridge, my students pushing them back slowly. I was about to join the fight when I heard a girl yell

"need a hand boys?" I looked up to see Ginny and her quidditch team flying towards us, then they bombard the death eaters with spells, making them retreat quicker. I ran and jumped over the defenders. I landed and pointed my and towards the death eaters and yelled

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA"_ the spell flew towards them, knocking ones off the bridge, or backwards, till they all disapperated, or turned on their heels and ran. The defenders cheered, I smiled and muttered

"sonurus" then yelled, my voice booming "AND STAY OUT!" I then ended the spell, pointed my wand into the sky and started to mutter spells, causing clouds to form into the hogwarts crest, then the Gryffindor and Slytherin house crests on it's right side, then the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones on the other side, I waved my wand again and they filled out in colour. Then with one more flick of my wand, a giant lightning bolt appears above them, the sign that we all fought behind during the second dark war, and the one we will fight behind for the next one, Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

I turned to the cheering crowd and smiled, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and tackle hugged me. She whispers

"you did it David, you protected the school, with no deaths" I smile slightly, then it fades

"I still let Voldemort come back to life.. It's all going to happen again, all we lost in the last war, will have meant nothing" she puled back and pulled my head down so my eyes met hers

"it's not your fault, you did all you could, more than even Harry could have done, we will defeat Voldemort again, enough of this thought." I nod slowly, then I see Harry smiling and gestures to my pocket, the one with the ring in it, and he nods. I step back and say

"oh yeah, I almost forgot" I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, opening the box, she gasped and took a few steps back in surprise. A few male cheers could be heard by the crowd of defenders, Until they were shushed, probably by females. I took a deep breath and said

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the one who caught my eye back 10 years ago, you are the one that captured my heart, never shall there be anyone else but you, so thus I ask, will you do me the pleasure of becoming Hermione Jean Shuter, my wife, will you Marry me?" I had been expecting a straight out yes or no, but instead she smiled thoughtfully, then acted like she was thinking. My confidence faded , I stammered

"we-well.. You don't ha-have too.." she laughed and said

"of course I will you dolt" she pulled me to my feet and said "yes, I will Marry you" I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she closed the gap and kissed me lightly, a wear of all the eyes watching us, I pulled back and placed the ring on her left hand's ring finger, then I intertwined my fingers with her, turned to the crowd, then raised those hands to the sky. They all cheered. This, was by far, the best moment of my life.


End file.
